survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 13 - Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif Dzisiaj eksmisja się nie odbędzie, ale mogę was zaprosić na grilla. Ktoś chce krokodyla? center|335 px PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Parul została nową Głową Domu i nominowała Jarvisa i Sebastiana do eksmsji. Cornel został nominowany przez dom, a Rita za brak oddania głosu podczas nominacji domu. Cornel wygrał zadanie o veto i uratował siebie. Zostawiając Jarvisa Sansa, Ritę i Sebastiana na blocku. TONIGHT: Tajfun Parul uderza w dom Wielkiego Brata Parul zaczęła kopać ochroniarzy. Allison Grodner postanowiła przenieść Parul do oddzielnego pokoju i odizolować ją od mieszkańców na kilka godzin. i są już pierwsze ofiary... 100px *płacze* Jest mi tak przykro, że moja kochana przyjaciółka Azjatka odchodzi. oraz kto zostanie nową Głową Domu? To wszystko w dzisiejszym odcinku! 600px Addie Chen: W tym tygodniu zostały nominowane dwie pary. Rita i Sebastian oraz Cornel i Jarvs. Cornel uchronił się od eksmisji, wygrywając veto. Wychodziło na to, że dzisiaj zostanie rozdzielona jedna z par Wielkiego Brata. Natomiast w dom uderzył Tajfun. Tajfun o nazwie Parul. Dzień 18, Noc Cornel: Czwarta ceremonia veto zakończona. *wszyscy uczestnicy przytulają się do siebie* 100px Cornel użył veto na sobie, a ja nadal jestem nominowany. Możliwe, że odpadnę, ale obok mnie siedzi Rita i Sebastian. Mam chyba szansę przetrwać tę eksmisję. 100px Od paru dni mam złe przeczucie. Chmury monsunowe się zbierają nade mną. Boję się. 100px Cieszę się, że Cornel wygrał veto mimo że go nominowałam. Mam wrażenie, że przez ostatnie dni się opanował. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png Black Room 100px 100px Cornel podchodzi do Dana, który siedzi na fotelu w Black Roomie. Śmieje się mu w twarz i pyta czy naprawdę go podnieca gay sex. Dan krzyczy, żeby Cornel się zamknął. Ten wybucha śmiechem. Dodaje, że jeżeli Dan wygra hoh i nominuje Cornela, on to powie wszystko Tsunami. Do tego podglądanie kogoś jest karalne. I teraz ma 2 haki na niego. Po chwili jednak zmienia zdanie i dodaje, że jeżeli KIEDYKOLWIEK jeszcze raz Cornel zobaczy, że Dan zagłosuje na niego podczas nominacji domu albo kiedy będzie Głową Domu, to obiecuje mężczyźnie, że po wyjściu z domu wilekiego brata, będzie czekała na niego kara śmierci. 100px No cóż, podglądanie Cornela było całkiem okej, ale błagam... nie takie widoki miałem w więzieniu, więc jakoś specjalnie mnie to nie dotknęło. 10 sekund i po sprawie. Dan jest zaskoczony wizytą Cornela w pokoju. Siedział sobie właśnie na łóżku i myślał o życiu poza domem wielkiego brata, gdy ten przerwał jego ciszę. Przyznaje, że trochę go podnieciło to, jak widział ich baraszkujących w łazience, ale jego wzwód opadł po jakichś 10 sekundach. Powiedział o tym Cornelowi. Zaznaczył też, że może powiedzieć Tsunami, bo nie ruszy jej to jakoś bardzo. Dan przełknął głośno ślinę na wieść o karze śmierci. Przewinęło mu się przed oczami wiele sytuacji z życia. Najbardziej utkwiła mu w pamięci sytuacja, gdy przemycał w jelicie heroinę do Bangladeszu, za którą został skazany na karę śmierci, ale udało mu się uciec z kraju. Dan wpada w panikę i potwierdza Cornelowi, że przystaje na warunki umowy i nie będzie na niego głosować. 100px Martwi mnie, co pomyśli o tym Tsunami, gdy Cornel jej powie. No trudno, w razie czego nie będę miał przed nią tajemnic, choć obawiam się jej szoku. Przystałem na propozycję tego skurwiela tylko dla dobra pięknej Tsunami. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png Łazienka 100px 100px Dan podchodzi do Tsunami, która akurat wyciskała sobie wągry w łazience i szepcze jej na ucho, że pięknie wygląda. Idzie dalej zostawiając dziewczynę w konsternacji. 100px Nie wiem co to miało być. W co Dan pogrywa? Nie rozumiem. 100px : Zrobiło mi się szkoda Tsunami... jeszcze się dowie, co mam na sumieniu. Postanowiłem jej powiedzieć, że jest piękna. Mam nadzieję, że gdy Cornel jej powie prawdę na mój temat, przypomni sobie te słowa. Dzień 19 Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Łazienka 100px 100px 100px 100px Tsunami siedzi z Aaronem, Diamond i Parul w salonie. Rozmawiają między sobą o życiu poza domem. Parul opowiada, że po wyjściu z domu Wielkiego Brata otworzy organizację charytatywną - ryż dla Afryki. Kobieta chce promować azjatycką kuchnię i uważa, że odpowiednim targetem dla jej akcji będą ludzie, którzy mają problem z dostępem do żywności. 100px Od zawsze moim marzeniem było otworzenie organizacji w Afryce. Pomoc czarnym to moje drugie imię. Pierwsze to pomoc żółtym. 100px Parul to bardzo dobra dziewczyna. Zależy jej na pomaganiu innym i myślę, że ma wielkie serce. Szanuję jej postawę. Diamond opowiada, że kiedy wyjdzie z domu Wielkiego Brata to otworzy swoją firmę fizjoterapeutyczną. Mówi, że uwielbia swoją pracę i możliwość pomagania innym dzięki jej talentowi bardzo ją usczęśliwi. Tsunami odpowiada, że po wyjściu jej życie bardzo się nie zmieni. Nie spodziewa się, że zostanie wielką gwiazdą, bowiem szklany sufit zablokuje jej drogę do osiąnięcia wielkich rzeczy. Mówi, że po dziś dzień mężczyźni dyskryminują kobiety, które nie wstydzą się pokazywania ciała. Aaron mówi, że ma nadzieję, że znajdzie jakiś dobry dom, w którym zamieszka. Mówi, że ma dość bycia bezdomnym i chciałby mieć dach nad głową już na zawsze, bo tak, to nawet nie mógł zaprosić dziewczyny do domu, bo go nie miał. 100px Aaron znów kłamie, że jest bezdomny. Nikt ci nie wierzy. 100px Niestety w dzisiejszych czasach ludzie dyskryminują camgirl. Marzy mi się, że kiedyś będziemy żyli w świecie, w którym każdy może robić co chce i nie będzie przez to oceniany. 100px Tsunami mówi, że jej życie się nie zmieni... Wątpię. Mysle ze sława z domu Wielkiego Brata pozwaoli jej na otworzenie własnej strony z contentem dla dorosłych. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px Felicia ćwicząc na siłowni nadwyrężyła sobie mięśnie grzbietu dlatego prosi Diamond, aby ją wymasowała. Felicia opowiada jej jak kiedyś ćwiczyła codziennie, żeby mieć idealne ciało na castingi, a teraz nawet godziny nie może poćwiczyć, bo coś ją zaczyna boleć. Po chwili pyta się Diamond jak to się stało, że została fizjoterauoeutką, z chęcią wynajęłaby własnego. Diamond odpowiada, że od zawsze interesowała się medycyną i chciała w jakiś sposób pomagać ludziom. Obrała sobie za cel bycie fizjoterapeutką, ale rodzina ją wyśmiała i musiała wyprowadzić się z domu oraz sama na siebie zarabiać. Całymi dniami i nocami nie robiła nic innego niż nauka i praca. Myśli, że fizjoterapia to jej powołanie, a te wszystkie przeszkody tylko utwierdziły ją w swoim przekonaniu. Już jako dziewczynka obrała sobie taki cel. 100px Trudno jest dotrzeć do czegoś nie mając wsparcia absolutnie nikogo, ale ja tego dokonałam. Chyba to właśnie mi się w życiu podoba. Czasami masz łatwiej, bo np. urodziłeś się w bogatej rodzinie, czasami masz trudniej, ale koniec końców to my jesteśmy kowalami swojego losu, a ja pokazałam, że można zacząć od niczego i wspiąć się na szczyt. Felicia odpowiada, że świetnie Diamond masuje i mówi, że może załatwić jej bardzo dobrą pracę, gdzie będzie mogła się spełniać w swoim zawodzie i w dodatku więcej zarabiać. Wyznaje, że jej była klientka ma gabinet fizjoterapeutyczny połączony ze spa i szuka utalentowanych kobiet. 100px Podziwiam Diamond. Niesamowita kobieta z pasją. Przypomina mi mnie, bo też walczyłam o swoje, szłam pod prąd i udało się! Poza tym naprawdę ma talent. Masaż z tym olejkiem kokosowym, cudo! Dawno nie czułam się tak odprężona. Może jeszcze kiedyś pod podobnym pretekstem ją wykorzystam. *śmieje się* Przychodzi Portia, spogląda na półnagą Felicię i pyta się Diamond czy ją trochę pouczy masowania, bo zanim została pogromczynią krokodyli chciała być masażystką. 100px Oczywiście że z tą masażystką to była ściema, od zawsze wiedziałam że zostanę pogromczynią tych przeuroczych gadów! Felicia wyglądała bardzo smacznie dlatego poprosiłam Diamond żeby nauczyła mnie masażu. Mam nadzieję, że Felka nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Ja będę artystą a ona moim płótnem! To będzie dla mnie rozkosz. Plik:Lounge - 1.png Plik:Lounge - 2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px 100px Mój sojusz wali się przez jedną decyzję Portii! Nie pozwolę, żeby to zniszczyło mi grę. Poza tym Rita to nadal moja siostra, tak samo jak Portia i Tsunami. Diamond odbywa rozmowę z Ritą. Kobieta nie może uwierzyć, że Portia na nią zagłosowała, skoro mają sojusz. Diamond mówi, że nie miała pojęcia o zamiarach Portii i jest tak samo zszokowana jak ona sama. Kobieta myśli, że Portia mogła zostać przez kogoś zmanipulowana kto nie lubi Rity i chce wszystkie dziewczyny skłócić ze sobą. 100px Ciągle słyszy się o jakichś atakach terrorystycznych. Ludzie z innych krajów chcą się mordować zamiast tworzyć wspólnotę. Nie powinno mnie to dziwić, skoro nawet mała grupka ludzi nie potrafi się dogadać. Z tego właśnie wynikają wojny na świecie. Nie mogę zrozumieć dlaczego Portia skreśliła ten sojusz tak szybko. Zamierzam o niego walczyć jak Jezus walczył o nas na krzyżu. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px 100px Portia opala się w ogródku kiedy nagle zauważa nadchodzącą Ritę z Sebastianem oraz Felixem. Kobieta wcześniej wypiła kilka lampek wina i jest trochę cyknięta. Portia zaczyna krzyczeć i szczekać na Ritę, każe jej się wynosić i mówi Felixowi, żeby trzymał się z daleka od tej dwójki psychopatów. Portia mówi Ricie, że wie, że to pewnie ona zajebała jej wig i zaczyna wrzeszczeć, że zaraz będzie po niej. Przez głośne krzyki Portii do ogrodu przybiegają wszyscy mieszkańcy przerażeni pytając co się stało. Portia mówi, że Rita to zdradziecka szuja, podchodzi do niej, patrzy prosto w oczy i zaczyna się śmiać, a potem ucieka szybko do domu. 100px *trzyma kieliszek w ręku* Ta obrzydliwa odraza Rita-pipa jest żałosna do szpiku możliwości. Przychodzi sobie bezczelnie na ogród w dodatku chichrając się. Kto jej na to pozwolił? Wszyscy wiedzą jaka ona jest i próbuje przeciągnąć biednego Felixa na swoją stronę. Niech lepiej mi nie pokazuje tego swojego obsranego, paskudnego ryja na oczy, bo inaczej nie zapanuję nad sobą! Rita przewraca oczami i stwierdza, że Portii odbiło już zupełnie. Kobieta nic nie zrobiła, a jest cały czas szkalowana i atakowana przez mieszkańców. Prosi wszystkich, aby przestali to robić, po czym kobieta wchodzi do domu i udaje się w kierunku Diary Room. 100px Portia zwariowała. Kobieta usiłuje zrobić ze mnie najgorszą jędzę, a przecież nic jej nie zrobiłam, ani nie dawałam jej powodów do tego, aby traktowała mnie w taki sposób. Nie znoszę takich zachowań. 100px Rita wyluzuuuuuuuuuuuj laska! Moja babcia czerpie większą przyjemność z życia niż ty. Jesteś nudną dziwką i nie wiem jakim cudem dostałaś się do castu, musiałaś chyba ojebać pałę jakiemuś producentowi. Fuj, chyba bym się porzygała na ich miejscu jakby taki zmutowany glonojad przyssał mi się do fiuta. Widzieliście jej usta? Siostry Godlewskie przeszły mniej zabiegów niż nasza Ritka! Wielki Brat zawołał Parul do pokoju zwierzeń. Produkcja informuje ją, że krokodyle, które trzymała w domu umarły z głodu. Parul nie może w to uwierzyć… 100px NIE, O BUDDO, TYLKO NIE MOJE KROKODYLE. Parul zaczyna płakać. Szybko wraca do sypialni po swój koc. 100px Nie wiem, nie umiem, nie potrafię się pogodzić, nie wiem co mam zrobić. WYPUŚCCIE MNIE! Parul wyszła z pokoju wierzeń do korytarzu, do którego może tylko przebywać produkcja. Kobieta zaczęła uciekać przed ochroną. 100px Przejścia dla produkcji są jak labirynt, a Azjacie odnajdą się wszędzie. Ochrona ostrzega kobietę, żeby niczego głupiego nie robiła i próbują ją uspokoić. Kobieta wraca do pokoju zwierzeń. 100px Zaatakuje kogoś, jeśli nie otworzycie tych drzwi. JA MUSZĘ ZAJĄĆ SIĘ MOJĄ RODZINĄ!! Parul zaczęła kopać w drzwi. Ochrona wchodzi do pokoju. 100px Balet 6 lat!!! Gimnastyka 12 lat!!! Sztuki walki 9 lat!!! Jakaś grubaska z produkcji mnie nie zatrzyma. Parul po chwili zaczęła kopać ochroniarzy. Allison Grodner postanowiła przenieść Parul do oddzielnego pokoju i odizolować ją od mieszkańców na kilka godzin. 100px Grodner, dziwka, niech mnie stąd wypuści. Ja nie mogę tu przebywać!! *wierzga i kopie* 600px Za chwilę po przerwie...Parul zostanie usunięta z domu Wielkiego Brata. Plik:Eviction-night.gif Jeszcze dzisiaj poznamy nową Głowę Domu. Rano uczestnicy trenowali w grę w golfa, ale zanim do tego dojdzie...zobaczmy czy steki z krokodyla doszły... Dzień 19, Noc Mija kilka godzin i produkcja oznajmiła, że jej zachowanie wobec ochroniarzy było niedopuszczalne. I muszą ją usunąć z domu Wielkiego Brata. Samolot do Kambodży już na nią czeka. Barbecue z krokodyli odbędzie się już w najbliższą środę. Produkcja mówi Parul, że może się pożegnać z mieszkańcami. 100px Tak, udało się. Wyrzucili mnie z domu. Nie mogłabym tam przebywać będąc w takiej żałobie. Parul robi ostatni housemeeting. Opowiada uczestnikom, że produkcja dała jej informacje o śmierci przybranej krokodylej rodziny i nie jest w stanie dłużej przebywać w domu wielkiego brata. Czuje, że to nie miejsce dla niej. <'Cornel' - byłeś prawdziwym gentlemanem, do czasu aż zacząłeś być męską dziwką.< 100px Zaczęłam myśleć, że zdrady Cornela już mnie nie ruszają. Mam nadzieję, że będzie szczęśliwy ze swoim ohydnym partnerem. Jarvis - liczyłam na więcej dram z tobą, będę tęsknić. 100px Naprawdę mi szkoda Parul, bo zależało jej na grze. I na pewno by daleko zaszła. 100px Nawet Jarvis jest ok, ale nie obrażę się, jak skończy jak Paititi i zaginie na wieki. Yuu - may the fish be ever in your favor. Tsunami - przekazuje ci moc mojego tajfunu. Tsunami płacze i ściska Parul i mówi, że ma nadzieję, że znajdzie nową rodzinę krokodyli, którą pokocha jak swoją pierwotną. 100px Jest mi bardzo przykro, że Parul odchodzi z domu. Była jedną z moich najbliższych przyjaciółek, ale rozumiem to. Gdyby moje krokodyle umarły też bym odeszła z gry. Dan - nadal widać, że nie jesteś Azjatą, zrób więcej operacji. Felicia - córka musi być z ciebie dumna. 100px *płacze* Jest mi tak przykro, że moja kochana przyjaciółka Azjatka odchodzi. Robiła najlepsze dania z ryżem! Ale czego nie robi się dla krokodyli... Po skończeniu programu na pewno pomogę odnaleźć jej biologicznych rodziów. Niech ryż będzie z tobą, Parul! *ociera łzy* No i mam nadzieję, że jej słowa to prawda i Trixie jest ze mnie dumna. Kocham cię małpeczko! *macha do kamery i przesyła buziaka* Sebastian, Rita- życzę wam szczęścia na nowej drodze życia, którą jest double eviction. 100px Kocham wszystkich houseguests oprocz Rity i Sebastiana. Mam nadzieję, że gdy mnie nie będzie ktoś się nimi zajmie. Aaron - wiem, że nie jesteś bezdomny. Felix - dziekuję za ryż. Diamond - jesteś najlepszą kobietą jaką spotkałam nie tylko tym domu, ale i na całym świecie! 100px Allison załatwiła mi bilet do Kambodży. Pochowam tam moją krokodylą rodzinę w świątyni Angkor Wat. Portia - dowiem się, kto zniszczył ci wig. 100px Angkor Wat to wspaniałe miejsce. Mnisi są tam bardzo przystojni. Powinnam zaprosić tam Cornela. Przyjaciółki Parul pomagają jej się spakować. 100px Gdy powrócę z Kambodży zadzwonię do Diamond i Felicii. I może do Portii. Razem ze wsparciem widzów Tsunami otworzymy w Afryce w najbiedniejszych krajach specjalne punkty odbiory ryżu. Parul całuje swoje koleżanki na pożegnanie. Felicia się rozpłakała. 100px To mój ostatni moment w domu Wielkiego Brata...w tej edycji, bo na pewno w czasie jej trwania stałam się celebrytką. Parul macha wszystkim. Felix posypał ją ryżem na pożegnanie. 100px No need to sit. Ja tu tylko na chwilę. Gdy dowiedziałam się o śmierci mojej najbliższej rodziny krokodyli moja głowa nie może skupić się na grze. Nie jestem w miejscu, w którym powinnam być. Z bólem serca muszę opuścić dom. Dziękuję za wszystkie chwilę. Kocham każdego oprócz Rity i Seby, nawet ciebie Jarvis! Po odejściu Parul Felicia zaczyna myśleć o swojej córeczce, siedzi zamyślona, a obok niej Dan, Cornel i Diamond. Nagle wybucha płaczem, ledwo przechodzi jej przez gardło jak bardzo tęskni za rodziną, a szczególnie za Trixie. Żali się, że nie ma w domu żadnej innej matki, której mogłaby się wyżalić. Mówi, że nikt nie jest w stanie w pełni zrozumieć, co czuje, bo nikt z obecnych nie ma dzieci. Pyta się czy pozostali też za kimś tęsknią i zaczyna łkać. Diamond widząc płaczącą Felicie szybko obejmuje ją mówiąc, że wie co to znaczy tęsknota. Ona sama bardzo chciałaby kiedyś zostać matką i mówi, że Felicia na pewno ma piękne dzieci oraz jest wspaniałą matką. Diamond tęskni za swoim psem Picasso, który rozumiał ją jak nikt inny. 100px Jak to mówią, pies to najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka. Tak to jest też ze mną i Picasso. Rozumiemy się bez słów. To amerykański pitbulterier. Dużo razem przeżyliśmy. Danowi jest przykro z powodu smutnego nastroju Felicii. Siada obok niej i daje jej rękaw, żeby mogła wydmuchać w niego nos. Dziewczyna się uśmiecha. Dan opowiada historię o swojej córce, która żyje gdzieś na świecie. Podczas misji agencji tajnego wywiadu, dla której Dan kiedyś pracował, spotkał Que Que. Kobieta pochodziła z Ugandy, gdzie klepała biedę. Chciała mieć normalne życie i uwiodła Dana, żeby się z nim wyrwać. Zaszła w ciążę, ale na jej nieszczęście Dan trafił akurat do więzienia. Dan po wyjściu nie mógł znaleźć ani swojej córki, ani kobiety, która jest jej matką, a na dodatek jego ex żona zabrała mu wszelkie środki do życia wygrywając z nim proces rozwodowy. Dan wspiera Felicię i mówi, że bardzo dobrze ją rozumie. 100px Felicia jest silną kobietą, widzę to w niej! Przypomina mi trochę Que Que. Bardzo mnie wzruszyła jej historia i nie pozwolę jej zrobić krzywdy. 100px Jak widać moja tęsknota to nic w porównaniu ze stratami Dana. Postaram mu się pomóc po programie jeśli zechce. Zarówno w sądzie jak i w poszukiwaniu jego dziecka. Źle go na początku oceniłam *łka* Diamond mówi, że chciałaby, żeby Felicia została HoH, to mogłaby zobaczyć zdjęcia jej rodziny. 100px Myślę, że z Felicią łączy mnie wyjątkowa więź, bo obie jesteśmy bardzo rodzinni. Większość osób tutaj to chcący się wyszaleć młodzieńcy, trochę impulsywni, jeszcze szukający swojego "ja". My z Felicią szybko znalazłyśmy swój wspólny język, obie łatwo przywiązujemy się do ludzi. Felicia jest wzruszona reakcją Dana i Diamond. Dziękuje im za wsparcie. Danowi proponuje pomoc po programie. Wspomina, że obiecała Parul odnalezienie biologicznych rodziców, więc jemu pomoże w odnalezieniu dziecka, a przy okazji w sądzie może zmiażdżyć jego ex wife - w końcu w tym jest najlepsza! Dzień 20 Uczestnicy zostali poinformowani, że nominowani są bezpieczni i nikt dzisiaj nie odpadnie. Na dodatek trenują do zadania o Głowę Domu. 100px Uwielbiam grać w golfa. Zawsze z moimi kolegami po siłowni na niego idziemy. Czasami koleżanki do nas dołączają. Wtedy ubierają takie krótkie spodenki. No nie powiem, niezłe mamy widoki na tym polu golfowym. 100px Uwielbiam grać w golfa. Zawsze z moimi kolegami po siłowni na niego idziemy. Czasami koleżanki do nas dołączają. Wtedy ubierają takie krótkie spodenki. No nie powiem, niezłe mamy widoki na tym polu golfowym. 100px Grałem kiedyś w golfa z ojcem, więc dobrze sobie poradzę na następnym zadaniu. Muszę zostać nową Głową Domu, ponieważ nie czuje się bezpieczny. Parul już z nami nie ma, więc nie wiem, jakie plany mają teraz jej sojusznicy. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px ZNOWU TA OBRZYDLIWA PARKA MIZDRZY SIĘ NA MOICH OCZACH. TO JEST KATORGA DLA MOICH OCZU! Dlatego postanowiłam im przypadkiem przeszkodzić, naprawdę żałuj, że nie było normalnej eksmisji, bo publiczność wywaliłaby go na zbity pysk. Przy okazji powiedzialam Ricie co zrobiła ze swoją grą przez jego dicka. Felicia przechodząc korytarzem widzi mizdrzących się Sebastiana i Ritę. Stwierdza, że to idealna okazja żeby przerwać im igraszki i powiedzieć coś na temat jego ostatniej nominacji. Wchodzi i chrząka. Para natychmiast odsuwa się od siebie. Patrzą wściekłym wzrokiem na Felicię. Mówi ona, że głupi zawsze ma szczęście, dlatego Sebastian uniknął eksmisji. Twierdzi, że publiczność już dawno go przejrzała i szkoda, że nie miała okazji w tym weeku zagłosować. Po czym pyta się Rity czy według niej warto było odwrócić się od dziewczyn i zamiast nich wybrać Sebastiana. Felicia wzdycha i mówi, że nie sądzi, bo Sebastian pociągnie ją na dno. Sebastian wyśmiewa Felicię, mówiąc, że wyjątkowo silny jest ten ich dziewczęcy sojusz, skoro kurczy się z dnia na dzień, i wyraża swoje kondolencje, gdyż teraz już nie Felicia nie będzie mogła wchodzić do dupy Parul i pozostaje jej jedynie robienie minetki Tsunami, a chuj wie ile tam ona STDs ma. Chłopak mówi do Rity, że nie ma co okraszać ich blaskiem takie niewydymki jak Felicia, i razem wychodzą z pokoju, pozostawiając Felicia sam na sam z jej urojeniami i złudzeniami. 100px JAK ON ŚMIAŁ MÓWIĆ ŻE TSUNAMI MA STD? Jeszcze o jakiś minetach wspominał. On jest upośledzony i popycha mnie do granic cierpliwości. A mój biedny kapeć trafił w jego arogancki tyłek... To jest niedorzeczne jaką on ma bujną i sprośną wyobraźnię, powinien się zbadać, chociażby na boleriozę albo od razu iść do psychiatryka. Jestem pewna, że nie jedną celebrytkę zgwałcił przy pomocy pigułki. On tylko stwarza pozory porządnego faceta, a tak naprawdę jest niereformowaną szują. 100px No co za jędza ze Swarzędza. Od początku programu zachowuje się tak, jakby wyżej srała niż dupę miała. Niech mi się lepiej więcej na oczy nie pokazuje bo inaczej gorzko tego pożałuje. Cały ten sojusz dziewczyn pójdzie w zapomnienie, eliminacja jednej po drugiej w końcu przyniesie mi ukojenie. I niech odpieprzy się od Rity, jedynej normalnej w tym całym domostwie. Ot co. Felicia zdejmuje 150px i rzuca nim w Sebastiana, który trafia go w tyłek. W dodatku krzyczy do Sebastiana, że jak on śmie mówić w taki sposób o Parul. Grozi mu, że Parul naśle na niego stado szarańczy kiedy wyjdzie z tego domu i wtedy mu buźka zrzednie. Dodaje, że ma męża jakby o tym nie słyszał, a Tsunami swoich klientów, więc lepiej żeby zbadał się czy nie ma przypadkiem psychozy, bo to on sobie jakieś fikuśne bzdury uroił. Wykrzykuje, że Sebastian ma spaczone wyobrażenie o kobietach dodając że ewidentnie jest mizoginistą. Krzyk Felicii słyszy Tsunami i Portia. 100px Usłyszałam, jak Felicia krzyczy, więc postanowiłam zobaczyć co się dzieje. Po wejściu zobaczyłam, jak Felicia rzuca butem w Sebastiana. Rozumiem ją, sama nie mogę na niego patrzeć, zwłaszcza po tym, co mi zrobił. Tsunami przychodzi i patrzy na zaistniałą sytuację. Po chwili pyta się Felicii, czy wszystko jest okej i czy Sebastian jej coś zrobił. Felicia mówi, że oskarżył Tsunami o STD. A ją samą o lesbijskie zapędy wobec swoich koleżanek, w dodatku stwierdził, że ma urojenia. Felicia mówi że nie może znieść takich oszczerstw i musi wziąć Xanax. Tsunami mówi Felicii, że powinna zgłosić jego zachowanie Wielkiemu Bratu. Mówi, że oskarżenie Felicii o to, że ma choroby weneryczne możne zniszczyć jej karierę i takie insynuacje i bezpodstawne oskarżenia są nie na miejscu, nie w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. 100px Wow. Sebastian oskarżający Felicię o to, że ma choroby weneryczne? Ten facet nie ma krzty godności. Takie teksty mogą zniszczyć jej karierę, a on uważa, że to nic takiego. Okropny człowiek. To, co powiedział o mnie jest mi obojętne, jego opinie nie mają znaczenia dla mnie, ale dla ludzi poza domem Wielkiego Brata, zwłaszcza potencjalnych klientów Felicii - czegoś takiego się nie robi. Felicia mówi, że jak Sebastian opuści ten dom to jej team prawników się nim odpowiednio zajmie. Przytula kobiety i mówi, że muszą się wspierać dopóki ten bezczelny śmieć jest w domu. Portia podbiega do Felicii i pyta się czemu tak się kłóci z Sebastianem. Prosi ją żeby więcej się tak nie denerwowała bo złość piękności szkodzi. 100px Współczuję Felicii. Sebastian zazdrości jej, że jest kobietą sukcesu, że coś osiągnęła. Sebastian to podejrzewam, że z niego jest taki agent gwiazd, że pracuje w Fake Casting. Tylko na tyle go stać. 100px Śmieszy mnie to, że one same wzniecają problemy, a jak tylko im się odszczeka, to od razu jak małe pieski lecą na dywanik do tatusia, ach przepraszam, Wielkiego Brata. Clearly ktoś tutaj ma jakieś severe daddy issues. Sad. Rita odpowiada Felicii, że udaje głupią idiotkę i robi z siebie idealistkę, a za plecami obrabia wszystkim tyłki. Oznajmia również, że tylko Diamond jest normalna spośród kobiet, bo reszta zachowuje się, jakby była wiecznie niezadowolona ze swojego życia. Sebastian staje w obronie Rity i stwierdza, że ludzie są zawistni, tak jak Felicia, i zazdroszczą im tego, że ich związek kwitnie na oczach Ameryki. 100px Czuję się jak w zakładzie psychiatrycznym. Ci ludzie mają wodę sodową w mózgu. I tak tu pozostanę, nie dam im tej satysfakcji i nie zrezygnuję, nawet jeśli tego bardzo chcą. Jestem silną kobietą, mam osobowość i daję sobie zrozumienia, że jestem osobą konsekwentną oraz mam odporność na krytykę. Tego będę się trzymać. 100px Rita postradała zmysły! Ten Sebastian wyprał jej mózg i to dosłownie. Przecież on chce ją wykorzystać! Na jej talencie się wbije on, a nie ona. Poza tym nie jestem idealistką tylko REALISTKĄ z kulturą osobistą i zasadami moralnymi. Rita jak zwykle udaje, że wie o czym mówi. Not really, girl. Rita i Sebastian siedzą sobie na patio domu i popijają drinki z palemką, śmiejąc się z żałosności Felicii i Tsunami. 600px Czas na piąte zadanie o Głowę Domu. Kto wygra? Dowiedzmy się... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach